


La revancha

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Continuación de La victoria del capitán aunque no pretendo hacerlo serie, es solo una pequeña secuela.





	La revancha

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo intentando combatir el cerebro seco, disfruten la "historia".  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.  
> Gracias a Alphabetical (no pertenece a esta comunidad).

Es el último día de entrenamiento antes que el señor Clover tome sus ansiadas vacaciones, los de último curso bromean entre ellos mientras los de primero intentan organizarse para salir en vacaciones, Chad no puede quitarles la vista de encima y no porque es el capitán o por estar preocupado, no, es porque Nigel Uno está ahí hablando tan tranquilo completamente despreocupado como todos los días seguro de sí mismo rodeado de su pequeño grupo de fans, aun siendo del mismo curso que ellos los tiene bastante impresionados desde el primer partido, no está celoso de su popularidad solo que tiene meses desde que lo hicieron en los vestidores del equipo y bueno él creyó que lo harían más continuamente pero el menor parece desinteresado e incluso en los partidos le habla como antes, indiferente y lejano, a Chad realmente no le molesta como para obligarlo a hablar con él, no es que le guste o algo así además tiene novia, una preciosa chica de segundo que sin duda es la más linda de su clase, no una engreída porrista porque según supone la novia de Uno es una porrista, solo eso explicaría cómo consiguió tan fácil aquel día ese uniforme aunque igual le sorprende que la capitana de las animadoras las dejara llegar tan lejos pero seguro haría más con tal de fastidiarlo, el entrenador grita dando órdenes demasiado alegre mandandolos a casa para vacaciones –Si señor, gracias– exclamaron todos al salir sin embargo James uno de sus amigos se separa para hablar con los de primero, Chad se detiene a ver qué pasa aun cuando el resto se sigue, no podría admitirlo pero esta intrigado en especial cuando ve a Uno hablar con James que ríe bobamente sacando su teléfono y él solo puede extrañarse más, el castaño rojizo parece dictarle algo que el otro apunta alegre, el rubio no quiere sacar conclusiones no es que le importe realmente solo está viéndolos porque es extraño que hablen fuera del campo, James se aleja volviendo junto el capitán que sigue ahí –¿Me esperaste? Gracias– dice mientras Chad asiente mirando al menor volver sonriente con su grupo –¿Te llevas con los de primero?– cuestiona directo a su amigo pero es más como duda –No, bueno le pedí el número de una chica– responde James avanzando a los vestidores con Chad caminando detrás –¿De una chica?– “Sospechoso” piensa –Debería ser al revés ¿no?– sonríe el rubio decidido a pasar del tema mientras el otro ríe divertido –Claro– responde y no vuelven a tocar el tema, no es que le importe, hoy tiene una cita con Lucy además lo que Uno haga realmente no le interesa o eso creía.

Durante los últimos días ha estado frustrado, si tan solo Ethan se mantuviera callado o si él le hubiera pedido el número a Sally pero no, dudo de hacerlo en especial después del incómodo relato de ese idiota, solo recordarlo le incomoda pero fue hace algunos días él comía tranquilamente su hamburguesa mientras oía la plática del grupo, apenas llevaban algunos días de vacaciones y ya estaba aburrido, terminó su tarea, llevó a su novia al cine, a bailar e incluso fueron con todos sus amigos al parque acuático y sin los entrenamientos no tenía mucho que hacer sin embargo estar aburrido no es lo que lo tensaba, era el hecho de tener que salir con sus compañeros de equipo diario, claro que son amigos pero vamos no están obligados a ir juntos a todos lados en especial cuando está con su novia, incómodo en esa situación miraba el sitio lleno de adolescentes cuando de repente James entró al local de comida rápida escandaloso llamándolos desde que los ve –¿Saben el número de Nigel?– preguntó de inmediato desconcertando al grupo –¿Nigel Uno de primero?– cuestionó Ethan sentado frente Chad –Sí asno ¿Conoces otro?– se quejó el castaño claro al sentarse esperando algo de ayuda, él intentó fingir tranquilidad pues tenía a Lucy al lado –¿Para qué lo quieres?– preguntó Jessie la novia de Ethan evitando seguir las burlas de su novio –¿Lo tienes? Me urge un poco– pidió James pero la chica negó apenada –¿Qué tal tu Lucy?– Jessie parecía sincera en su preocupación en cambio la novia de Chad negó extrañándose de la pregunta –¿Tan urgido estas por una cita?– se burló Evan incomodando a las chicas –Púdrete imbécil, es por la tarea– se quejó James molesto –¿La tarea?– se sorprendieron todos avergonzándolo –Me estás diciendo que uno de primero te ayuda con la tarea ¿A ti, aunque este año nos graduamos?– gritó Ethan incrédulo –Sí, solo baja la voz– pidió James notando que todos en el lugar los miraban, Chad también estaba sorprendido no porque necesite ayuda o porque es de primero quien se la da, era por saber cómo consiguió que fuera Nigel Uno –Me ayudo para los exámenes de hace poco y no sé… fue muy amable… además pasé así que…– intentó explicar el castaño claro al parecer muy avergonzado apoyando su cabeza en la mesa –Pero que importa aún quedan vacaciones ¿Por qué te desesperas?– trato de animarlo Evan –No entiendes, mi madre no me dejara salir a menos que la termine, me dejó en la biblioteca y tengo que volver pronto– se quejó claramente frustrado –Cálmate, Uno siempre está en la biblioteca ¿no?– dijo Sally la novia de Evan interesándose al fin en la plática al ver a ambos chicos preocupados, Chad no pudo evitar prestar atención ellos hablaban de los hábitos del chico que él claramente desconocía, en ese momento no le importo que Lucy estuviera sentada a su lado aunque ella permaneció desinteresada del tema solo atenta a su teléfono –Lo sé pero lo busque en toda la maldita biblioteca y no estaba– exclamó molesto James más desesperado –Lastima ¿Por qué no hablas con algún nerd? Seguro te la hacen sin costo– ríe Ethan jugando el cabello de su novia –No puedo, mi madre me vigila si no me ve haciéndola me mandara a la militar– explicó James al punto de las lágrimas –El mes pasado Nigel fue a mi casa diario y ella lo dejó ayudarme– Chad se quedó blanco al oír eso, ellos siguieron hablando sin embargo él no podía ni seguir comiendo “¿Todo el mes pasado?” de solo pensarlo se irritaba, imaginarlos diario en el cuarto de James con Uno escribiendo a su lado por todo un mes –Tal vez tenga su número alguna porrista de primero– comentó Sally contactando a su grupo por teléfono eso retorno a Chad de sus pensamientos –¿Quieren oír algo extraño?– dijo Ethan aun cuando su novia intentaba detenerlo –Vamos no es malo que lo oigan– insistió mientras el grupo se aproximó dispuestos a oír incluso Lucy prestó atención pero Sally medio atenta continuo mensajeando con sus amigas, Chad no estaba interesado, es Ethan y nada útil viene de él –Hace tres días cuando volvíamos del aeropuerto vi a Nigel hablando con un tipo bastante extraño, estaban en la avenida principal cerca de CN– pareció intentar sorprenderlos pero el grupo no entendió –¿Y eso qué?– se quejó Evan al enderezarse en su asiento –El tipo era raro, de lentes y ya saben cómo que…– Ethan trato de insinuarles algo aunque ellos igual no lo captaron –¿No era su tío?– preguntó James más interesado en ver si Sally le consigue el número –Idiota, su tío era el director ¿cómo diablos no voy a reconocerlo? No, el tipo era musculoso y rubio además claramente se trataba de levantar a Uno– río escandaloso al verlos reaccionar –Imposible– murmuró Chad incrédulo antes de recordar a Lucy al lado –Sí, Uno solo ronda a las porristas y chicas lindas– dudo Jessie con el apoyo del grupo –Oigan, era muy noche y no digo que Uno quisiera solo que el tipo ese claramente quería estaba totalmente sobre él, no es tan imposible además ¿no se supone que Uno siempre está en su casa o en la biblioteca? pasaban de la una– Ethan se defendió buscando apoyo en Chad que negó aun confundido –No te creo, te confundiste– exclamó James serio apoyando al grupo, Sally lo llamó entonces ambos compartieron el número mientras Jessie intentaba calmar a su novio –Los veo después– se despidió James sonriente llamando su atención antes de salir con su teléfono al oído y pareció que le respondieron porque corrió de vuelta a la biblioteca, Chad se levantó ansioso buscando su cartera –¿Ya nos vamos?– pregunto Lucy entonces él recordó donde estaba, las chicas se organizaron para ir al cine y tras pagar, el grupo salió de ahí en sentido contrario a James, él fue incómodo aunque Lucy lo abrazaba sonriente –Debimos irnos antes que James– le murmuró coqueta y él asintió resignado, esa tarde aun cuando la paso con su novia se comenzó a sentir frustrado, desde ese día no paraba de pensarlo, solo imaginarlos en el cuarto del tonto de James lo molesta, se imagina toda clase de escenarios donde conociendo lo impetuoso que es Nigel podrían terminar haciéndolo y lo sabe, es eso lo que lo tiene tan molesto pero más que nada está excitado, sí maldición, esta jodidamente excitado, no es solo que este caliente y se pueda desahogar fácilmente de hecho ha estado evitando a Lucy aun cuando hoy está solo en casa, lo que menos quiere hacer es tocarla pensando en el castaño rojizo porque sabe que ese es su problema, se ha pasado días pensando en él, recordando cada maldita sensación que dejó en su piel y mirando aquel uniforme que luce tan pequeño “¿Cómo diablos le entró?” se ha preguntado cada vez, lo vuelve a sacar del fondo de su armario para mirarlo de nuevo por largo rato antes de intentar probárselo, cierra perfectamente sus persianas también la puerta antes de intentarlo, claramente la parte superior no le entrará nunca y debe quitarse hasta los interiores para que le suba la falda, bajo la tenue luz de su lámpara se mira al espejo, obviamente le queda súper ajustado aun con el cierre abierto, pensar que Nigel lo uso le excita demasiado únicamente recordando cómo le quedaba y está mal, muy mal, su erección roza la tela de la falda alzándola –Diablos– musitó separando ambos, la falda está limpia y así quiere que se quede e intenta sacársela de nuevo pero mirándose al espejo lo piensa toma su celular sacando un par de fotos asegurándose de que su rostro no salga, varias fotos después se pregunta “¿Exactamente para qué?” Claro que le encantaría enviárselas al menor pero no sabe su número mientras se desviste sigue ansioso así que cerrando los ojos busca recordar su aroma, ese delicioso aroma que quedó impregnado en él, se enfoca en recrear cada movimiento que hace sobre sí cuando piensa en Nigel y frotando su ansiosa erección se viene en su mano sintiéndose medio satisfecho.

Baja apresuradamente para salir e ir a casa de James, esta no queda lejos por lo que corre para quitarse lo ansioso, su cuerpo sigue emocionado y amenaza con reafirmarse cuando llega a casa de los Scott tocando el timbre nervioso, la madre del chico le abre sonriente invitándolo a entrar llamando a James que baja rápidamente, la mujer va a traerle un vaso de agua pues Chad luce agotado, ambos chicos asienten –Es raro verte por aquí ¿Necesitas algo?– cuestiona James medio nervioso con una cara tan tensa que el rubio supone que tal vez lo interrumpió –¿Aun tienes el número de Uno?– pide intentando sonar normal –¿Eh? Para que lo quieres, tú eres bueno en clases– duda el otro –Bueno, sí pero…pensaba organizar un grupo de estudio, ya sabes– se justifica al ver a la madre de su amigo entrar –Ah– James pretende entender mientras saca su móvil –Podríamos incluso jugar después– bromea el rubio agradeciendo el jugo –Oh dios, eso seria genial, Uno está ayudando a James con su tarea, es un chico muy dulce y educado, como se esperaría del sobrino del rector– comenta alegre la señora Scott mientras él espera a su amigo –¿Viniste a estudiar con ellos? Uno está arriba, ven sube– invita la mujer sorprendiendo a los dos –Seguro les ayudas, como dice James tú tienes muy buenas calificaciones– insiste la mujer llevando a Chad que inseguro intenta ver a su amigo que viene al final en silencio –Yo es que…– duda el rubio pero ella abre la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y ahí de pie junto el escritorio Uno hojea tranquilamente un libro –Mira Uno vino Chad, ustedes estudien ahora les traigo bocadillos– sonríe la mujer metiendo a su hijo al salir cerrando tras ella –Ahora no podremos escapar– bromea Nigel dejando el libro de lado yendo a ver al rubio –Es extraño verte fuera de la escuela– se acerca, suena el móvil del rubio recibiendo el contacto –Gracias– le dice a James sin saber que contestarle al castaño rojizo, no estaba listo para verlo ahí, ahora no lleva lentes oscuros y ver esos azules ojos le acelera el pulso –Vale, volvamos a estudiar o tendré que quedarme a dormir– ríe Nigel buscando donde estaban –Dices que este se te dificulta ¿verdad?– le señala el menor su tarea a James que extrañamente permanece callado –Siéntate aquí, Capitán– le pide a Chad que asiente bobamente, su cuerpo luce mucho en esa ligera remera roja contrastando su clara piel –Tú en mi lugar– le indica a James que toma asiento claramente incómodo incluso para el rubio es raro estar ahí pero no puede quitarle la vista de encima al menor tiene meses que no lo toca y verlo hoy tan ligero de ropa no ayuda, intenta calmarse en especial por seguir en casa de su amigo por otro lado Nigel actúa muy serio explicándole todo a James que intenta seguir los procedimientos, esos segundos cuando Uno sonríe jugando con su lápiz parecen tranquilizar al castaño claro e incluso sacarlo de ese extraño silencio –Y ¿Es enserio lo del grupo de estudio?– cuestiona James al rubio mientras responde su tarea –Sí, bueno… es buena idea ¿no?– responde él incómodo hojeando uno de los libros –No lo sé– musita el otro –Claro que lo es, podríamos ir todos a la biblioteca un día– comenta Nigel señalándole un error al pasar su brazo sobre el del castaño claro, esa cercanía incomoda a Chad, justo Uno ahora luce tan lindo totalmente serio y enfocado lástima que está junto al otro –Sí, estaría bien– responde el rubio mirándolo demasiado atento, no le importa su explicación solo desea tocar esos labios –¿Entendiste?– pregunta el castaño rojizo a James y ambos asienten entonces el rubio recuerda porque está ahí –Uno pásame tu número– pide al menor distrayéndolo de supervisar al otro –Claro– contesta sorprendiendo a James –Te lo acabo de dar ¿No?– se queja enderezándose extrañado –Sí pero creo que lo borre– asegura el rubio aguardando a que Uno se lo pase, el menor escribe su número en un papel de su propia libreta –Ayer ¿Qué hiciste con tu novia?– se detiene el castaño claro esperando revisen su trabajo, Chad tensó mira a Uno que desinteresado revisa la tarea –Fuimos al cine– responde escuetamente atento a cualquier reacción del castaño rojizo –Si ya lo sé pero ¿cuál? Angie estaba molestando con ir a ver la misma película que vio Lucy– se queja James atento a Nigel que rectifica sus operaciones –No lo sé, yo no la vi– responde el rubio avergonzado de admitirlo ante el menor, James en cambio ríe por la implicación –Aquí– le indica el menor señalando un error en su trabajo –Llévala a ver “Lily” a ellas les encanta– le aconseja el chico en cambio Chad ríe divertido –Angie es su hermanita de 11– comenta sabiendo de qué va la otra –Lo siento creí que hablaban de tu novia– se disculpa el menor, James se levanta impulsivo –Yo no tengo novia– asevera mirándolo serio, el rubio los mira nervioso no sabe bien porqué pero eso le da mala espina –Ya, bueno estas bien en el resto– musita el castaño rojizo regresándole su libreta –Mañana ¿quieres venir con nosotros al cine?– pregunta James dejándola sobre su escritorio, Nigel actúa ingenuo pensándolo, el rubio lo sabe –Lo siento, Rachel ya planeo algo para mañana– sonríe buscando su chamarra –¿Tu novia?– insiste James siguiéndolo aunque Uno niega –Algo así, mi novia salió de viaje con sus padres– agrega al guardar su libreta en su mochila –Entonces estás ocupado mañana ¿Qué tal el jueves?–continúa James y Nigel asiente –Claro, déjame checar, luego te llamo– responde tranquilo recordando entregar su número a Chad –Si armas el equipo de estudio avísame– le comenta medio serio, el rubio asiente tomando con cuidado el papel –Debo irme– le anuncia a ambos colocándose los lentes oscuros –Yo te llevo– piden los dos incomodándose ante el otro, la puerta se abre entrando la señora Scott con algunas galletas –¿Ya te vas?– pregunta al castaño rojizo –Si señora, gracias por todo– se despide atento –¡Oh! ya está obscuro, mejor espera a Frank él te lleva– ofrece preocupada –Lo siento no puedo debo ir a casa o mi tío se enfadara si llego tarde– se excusa saliendo del cuarto –Yo lo acompaño señora– asegura Chad al seguirlo –No, yo voy– insiste James sin embargo su madre lo frena –¿Ya terminaste?– le cuestiona severa –No pero…– duda el chico mientras bajan –No se preocupe señora James va muy bien, seguro mañana acabamos– sonríe Nigel deteniéndose al bajar las escaleras –Claro pero sigue castigado– sonríe ella bajando frente su hijo –¿Castigado?– duda Uno preocupado mirando al chico que niega silencioso tras su madre –Es una exageración aunque de todos modos no puede salir– explica ella despidiendo a los chicos –¡Ah ya se! yo los llevo– sonríe entusiasmada –No gracias, traigo mi auto– interviene Chad notando la frustración del castaño claro –Sí, hasta mañana– dice el menor abriendo la puerta saliendo antes, el rubio tarda más en despedirse, al salir busca al menor que ya va a un par de casas –Nigel– lo llama y él se detiene –Dije que yo te llevaba– intenta alcanzarlo –¿Era en serio?– duda el chico mirándolo llegar –Claro– afirma el rubio –Pero no traes auto– responde antes de volver a avanzar –¿Cómo lo sabes?– se sorprende Chad –Siempre sacas las llaves para presumir cuando lo traes– sonríe seguro Nigel –Gracias de todos modos, me salvaste de quedarme a cenar– agrega relajado avanzando tranquilo, ya han salido de la calle de James y Chad no puede contenerse, va a él abrazándolo amistosamente por sobre el hombro –¿Creí que aun salías con Lucy?– cuestiona el menor sin mayor reacción –¿De verdad te importa?– pregunta el mayor pasando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello del chico –Vamos a tu casa, la mía debe de seguir llena de adultos– pide Nigel y él asiente –Tu tío da una fiesta ¿cierto?– pregunta para seguir oyéndolo hablar realmente le encanta su voz –Sí, tus padres están ahí, así que creo que tardaran en volver– sonríe mirando a un par de chicas venir e intenta alejarse un poco en cambio Chad lo retiene –James ¿y tú son cercanos?– pregunta acercándose más llamando un poco su atención, las chicas se siguen y el menor lo mira extrañado –¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad te importa?– increpa al mayor –Claro– se queja él haciendo reír al castaño rojizo –Así que está bien para ti pero no para mí– agrega aun riendo distinguiendo la casa del capitán –Tú también tienes novia y aunque no la conozco no tengo problema con ella, James es diferente– se excusa llegando a su casa abriendo la puerta –Es diferente justo porque no la conoces– sonríe el menor entrando detrás de él –Si supieras quien es seguro no serias tan tranquilo ¿Y qué tal tu novia? ¿Ella sale con alguien más?– pregunta mientras Chad lo guía a su cuarto –Nunca, Lucy no es así– responde seguro y el chico sonríe deteniéndose frente su puerta –¿Qué haría si se lo digo?– cuestiona Nigel sonriente al entrar primero –Tal vez se reiría– responde despreocupado –Supongo– musita el menor mirando el desordenado cuarto, el rubio lo abraza besando su nuca y cuello ansioso acariciando su cintura subiendo sus manos bajo su ropa, Nigel ríe levemente al detenerlo –Espera, aún hablamos– susurra pero el mayor no puede parar, chupa su piel sin detenerse, el menor sujeta sus manos firmemente –Para– gime dulcemente y ahora Chad quiere más, roza su erección en ese suave trasero poniéndose completamente firme entre el aroma del menor y su envolvente calor, deseoso solo piensa en saciarse de él, lo recuesta en la cama desvistiéndolo sin dejar de besarlo chupando ávidamente sus labios demasiado emocionado de tenerlo ahí, cuando la palpitante verga de Nigel queda libre Chad se detiene mirándola, traga saliva nervioso e intenta sujetarla pero el menor sonríe tomándola él mismo masturbándose lentamente ante el mayor que permanece absorto en seguir cada movimiento luce delicioso alistándose a sí mismo sin pudor tentando a su espectador, él acaricia sus muslos sacando su propio pene que tembloroso ruega por ser tocado por el menor, Nigel junta sus rojizas cabezas rozándolas rebosando ambas de cálido y húmedo preseminal frotándolas rítmicamente en su resbaladiza mano, el rubio jadea dejándose llevar en el placer, el castaño rojizo lo hala del hombro para besarlo chupando suavemente sus labios aumentando el placer del rubio que aun cuando quiere seguir así tras unos minutos se viene en la mano de Uno salpicando su torso, el menor busca limpiarse intentando levantarse aunque el rubio lo retiene tumbándolo en la cama, lo besa intensamente terminando de sacarle el pantalón con todo y boxer, el menor no se resiste disfruta de la excitación del rubio que insiste en desvestirlo sin parar de besarlo lanza todo al piso, su polla erecta hinchada y deseosa de tocar al menor roza húmeda sus muslos -Oh dios- realmente le encantan sus suaves muslos, los besa cuidadoso en dejar sus marcas en ellos, acariciando su fragante piel jugando un poco con su lengua al subir por el cuerpo de Nigel que gime adorablemente, sujeta la palpitante verga del menor que resuma en cada sacudida, este entre jadeos lo separa un poco exhalando tembloroso –¿Tienes…lubricante?– pregunta intentando controlarse, Chad sonríe enderezándose para rozar con la punta de su miembro al pequeño, húmedo y dilatado ano que reacciona al instante –No creo que necesites– afirma al comenzar a introducir su miembro lentamente, la sensación le encanta, cálida y apretada exactamente como la recuerda, lo embiste demasiado enérgico al principio pero los tiernos gemidos del menor le instan a reducir la intensidad, quiere gozarlo cada reacción de Nigel quiere grabársela, después de los duros meses de no poder tocarlo porque ¡Diablos¡ vaya que quiso, no tenía caso engañarse ahora, oírlo gemir y jadear tan dulcemente le fascina, en los entrenamientos no le quita la vista de encima aun en los pasillos de la escuela llega a olvidar de que habla si lo ve y ahora no puede detener sus manos que acarician desde su perfecto trasero hasta su sedoso cabello, chupa ávidamente los rosados y blandos pezones mientras lo hace perder el aliento bajo sus constantes envestidas, esta lo más duro que ha estado en su vida devorando a Nigel que solo puede quejarse extasiado entre sus abrazos, su verga topa con el pecho de Chad que avaricioso la masturba buscando conseguir más adorables sonidos del menor –No… espera– pide entre suspiros y el rubio lo besa solo jugando con él, su mano lo afirma sintiendo que llegara –Chad– ruega el menor tan tiernamente que se viene dentro ahogado en el sonido de su voz –Nigel– grita ruidosamente aferrado a Uno.

No para de besar la piel de su pecho, el menor aún respira con dificultad y el mismo se siente raro pero no cansado, la saca con cuidado escurriendo algo del semen en su cama sin parar de besar a Nigel frotando su relajada polla con la del menor que al instante lo empuja y se endereza –Basta– ordena y Chad traga saliva nervioso sentado sobre su cama, el castaño rojizo se levanta tembloroso aún cuando escurre un poco sobre su clara piel, preocupado el rubio va intentando detenerlo –Espera– pide pero Nigel lo empuja de vuelta a la cama, el mayor lo mira expectante, temeroso de verlo vestirse y salir sin embargo el castaño rojizo vuelve para acomodarlo entre sus almohadas apoyado en la cabecera, sentándose en sus piernas en una postura extrañamente cómoda –No pienso perder– susurra sacándose los lentes obscuros mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, todo Chad tiembla ante la visión, el menor lo besa despacio acariciando sus pectorales incluso jugando con sus erectos pezones y el rubio hace lo mismo encontrando la piel del chico mucho más suave, Nigel levanta un poco sus caderas dejando libre la erección de Chad tras él, que brinca emocionada al sentir su perfecto trasero, el rubio intenta introducirla por su cuenta pero es detenido por el menor que lleva esa mano a su cadera usándola para acariciar su cuerpo rozando desde su muslo pasando hasta su pecho, Chad sucumbe sintiendo como su sangre lo reafirma lubricándose anhelando sentirlo de nuevo, su otra mano sigue el mismo curso variando al tocar la clara espalda sin marcas del castaño rojizo afirmandolo hacia él tomando ese voluminoso trasero sintiendo a sus dedos entre su suculenta piel sin embargo la mano de Uno los alinea de nuevo besando profundamente al rubio metiéndoselo él mismo lentamente, el rubio se queda sin aliento con todas las sensaciones juntas –Solo un poco– susurra Nigel hundiendolo todo dentro de sí antes de empezar a tomar su propio ritmo, Chad se recuesta buscando mayor profundidad pero el menor se apoya en él y tras los deliciosos vaivenes de sus caderas lo hace rogar, la sensación es asombrosa sus los movimientos lo tienen completamente fuera de este mundo, sus labios le desasen el cerebro, él solo puede ver a Nigel admirando lo perfecto que luce ahora con sus intensos ojos en él, su rostro lleno de claras gotitas de delicado sudor realzando sus ruborizadas mejillas, sus deliciosos gemidos entre mezclados con los propios no se atreve a cerrar los ojos absorto en él -Chad- suspira el castaño rojizo decidido a ganar, el mayor se viene intensamente al oir su nombre siendo salpicado por el menor, el rubio no puede dejar de besarlo aun cuando ambos se siguen estremeciendo por los ligeros espasmos, sigue igual de excitado sintiéndose mareado de ver a Nigel sonreir al aferrarse de él, el menor parece estar igual de animado besándolo cada vez más intensamente.

Sigue recostado al lado del menor reteniéndolo entre sus brazos satisfecho goza de verlo dormitar sintiendo sobre sí sus latidos, todos estos meses fueron desquitados maravillosamente sin embargo el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose lo despierta levantándose bruscamente –Diablos– musita Nigel al pararse –Espera– lo llama el rubio al seguirlo pero el chico más repuesto que él logra tomar su ropa e ir al baño –Chad baja, trajimos la cena– le llama su padre desde abajo –Ahora voy– responde nervioso poniéndose su ropa apresuradamente –Espera ya veré como sacarte– susurra en la puerta del baño aunque esta no tarda en abrirse, Nigel sale medio arreglado –Espero que Lucy no tenga que pasar por esto– sonríe buscando sus lentes y chamarra, Chad aún se viste nervioso pero lo mira aterrado cuando lo ve listo a salir –No, espera– le pide colocándose el tenis yendo a él –¿Para qué? ya estás vestido– agrega al salir –No– lo llama sorprendiendo a su padre que viene por el pasillo –Lo siento, no sabía que estaba tu amigo aquí ¿Te quedas a cenar?– pregunta el padre de Chad sin terminar de reconocerlo –Gracias señor pero vendrán por mí– sonríe el chico al seguir su camino abajo –Nigel ¿estabas aquí? Tu tío te buscaba en tu casa– comenta la madre de Chad sorprendida al verlo bajar –¿Qué hacían?– pregunta y el rubio tiembla –Estamos organizando un grupo de estudio para vacaciones– sonríe el menor sorprendiendo a ambos adultos –Eso es genial– sonríe extrañado su padre –Pero creo que la próxima vez será en mi casa– agrega Nigel sonriente al mirar al rubio –Claro– musita bobamente sorprendiendo a sus padres un claxon suena fuera y el menor sonríe demasiado lindo para Chad –Ya vinieron por mí, gracias por todo– se despide de los mayores sin embargo el rubio insiste en ir con él afuera –Espera– le pide cuando salen y ve esa camioneta negra que no reconoce, claramente no es de la familia del chico –Oí algo de Ethan y …– duda en seguir –Ah sí, James me dijo– responde desinteresado el menor tensando más a Chad con la respuesta –No sales con él ¿cierto?– insiste y el menor lo mira –Capitán, eso excede tus privilegios– sonríe al volver frente él –¿Qué tal si tus padres nos mirarán? Justo ahora– agrega dulcemente muy cerca de su rostro –Ya no me importa nada– asevera Chad al atraparlo entre sus brazos besándolo posesivamente sorprendiendo de sobre manera al menor, el claxon de la camioneta vuelve a sonar y el rubio se detiene mirando receloso el auto –Es Johnny, somos amigos a veces vamos al CN a tratar de ligarle una novia y no, no salgo con James ¿Me dejas ir?– murmura Nigel ruborizado, Chad adora esa reacción abrazándolo aún más –¿Mañana en tu casa?– pregunta ansioso intentando verle el rostro aunque el menor asiente alejándose un poco –Claro, lleva mi uniforme– sonríen ambos antes que el chico se vaya para subir al auto de su amigo, él los ve irse sacando el pequeño papel para repasar el número que planea marcar todos los días de hoy en adelante.


End file.
